In many current implementations, display data corresponding to an image to be displayed on a display panel is transmitted to a display driver that drives the display panel such as liquid crystal display panels and OLED (organic light emitting diode display) panels. Display data specifies a gray scale level of each of pixels, and a pixel circuit of each pixel of the display panel is driven in response to the display data.
When noise is applied onto a signal line for transmitting the display data, loss of the display data may occur in transmission of the display data to the display driver. For example, FIG. 1 is a timing chart showing an example of operation when the display data is transmitted over lane # i in the display apparatus using a serial interface based on MIPI DSI.
When noise is present on the lane #i, the display driver fails to receive data packets of the display data, and a loss of the display data occurs in the display driver. Especially, when high-voltage noise is continuously present, the display data corresponding to a series of pixels is lost and a display artifact is caused in a display image. FIG. 2 shows an example of display screen when the high-voltage noise is continuously present and a loss of the display data is caused. Display image artifacts are undesirable, and therefore there is a technical need for suppressing display artifacts of the display image due to failure of reception of the display data.